


You Were Made Holy

by gayunsolved



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM DAN FOR THE SOUL, BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE BITCh, Beard Burn, Begging, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Face Slapping, Feminization, Fuck I forgot a few tags, Hair-pulling, Hoo boy this is some kinky ass SHIT, Hotel Sex, I think that's all??, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry this is a BIG smutty mess, I'm weak okay, Like so much dirty talk, M/M, Marking, Pillow Princess Dan Avidan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prepare for a lot of tags, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, That needs to be a more popular tag tbh, Verbal Humiliation, no beta we die like men, okay I think that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: And everybody wants to know'Bout how it felt to hear you screamThey know you walk like you're a godThey can't believe I made you weak





	You Were Made Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooo boy. I've been working on this fic for an eternity, and I'm still not entirely happy with how it's turned out, but here it is. The filthiest thing I've written.
> 
> Title from "Before You Start Your Day" by Twenty One Pilots.  
> Summary from "Strange Love" by Halsey

“Arin, Arin, _Arin,_ Jesus dude, slow down,” Dan panted. He was still riding on the high of a Starbomb show and Arin was already grasping at his vest and pressing their sweaty bodies together. “Arin, hold on.”

 

“Dan, I love you very much,” Arin practically growled, “and I appreciate your patience, but if you keep dancing like that on stage, we’re going to have to cancel this tour so I can fuck you all the time.”

 

Despite having just danced filthily, like he was getting paid for it, Dan had the audacity to flush deeply, trying to turn away only to have Arin grab his stubbled chin and capture his lips in a bruising kiss. When they parted for breath, Dan was still blushing furiously. “You can’t just say shit like that, Arin!”

 

“Well, last time I checked, I just did. Now dance that ass over to the changing rooms so we can get back to the hotel as soon as possible.” Arin dropped his voice so no one else but Dan could possibly hear him. “You’re gonna look so pretty on those hotel sheets, baby girl.”

 

—

 

“I’ll see you both in the morning to talk about adjusting the setlist for the Vegas show. Get some sleep,” Brian called out as Dan and Arin unloaded their bags on the 7th floor. Arin shot their older friend a smile and a wink before the elevator doors shut. Brian and Brent had secured a nicer room on a higher floor, much to Arin’s frustration, but being with Dan made the rest of the room irrelevant. As long as there was a bed, Arin would be more than pleased. Dan, still brimming with leftover adrenaline, was taking excited strides towards their door at the end of the hall. As Arin pulled the room key from his jacket, the two shared a comfortable smile.

 

Once inside the room, Arin and Dan worked around each other as they unpacked their toiletries and pajamas. Dan finally started to lose some of the tension from the show as he showered, not bothering to go through the ordeal of washing his hair, but scrubbing the sweat and grime away. When he had toweled off and donned a pair of boxers and a shirt of Arin’s, which hung loose from his lankier frame, Dan wandered out of the bathroom to see Arin lounging on the king sized mattress, one hand lazily jacking himself off, the other holding his phone. Dan didn’t notice the open bottle of lube on the bedside table.

 

“Hey, no fair,” Dan accused. “It’s rude to start without me.”

 

“Don’t you worry, baby girl, I’m just biding my time until I can get inside of you.”

 

Dan swallowed hard, already feeling the low burn of arousal from just Arin’s words. Arin’s affinity for filthy words was a blessing and a curse. With a sigh that drew from both embarrassment and arousal, Dan pulled his shirt off and flopped down on the bed next to his boyfriend. Arin put his phone on the bedside table, next to the lube and turned to Dan with lust painted over his face. Seeing as he was in no particular rush tonight, Arin took his time kissing Dan, nipping at his lips, letting his hands wander over the skin he was oh so familiar with. Dan was eager, trying to touch every inch of Arin that he could reach, but a hand buried in his hair kept him still as the kiss deepened, Arin’s tongue sliding along Dan’s bottom lip, tasting the chocolate Dan had snuck from his dressing room.

 

“Ariiiin,” Dan whined as they surfaced for air. “Stop teasing!”

 

“Now now, be patient, baby girl, we have all night.”

 

Arin kissed him again, this time with a touch more venom. Dan felt himself getting hard already, which was hardly fair. Arin was always such a tease, and it worked to his advantage because Dan was weak for teasing, especially when it built up to something much more intimate. In the course of the kiss, Arin ended up straddling Dan’s hips, one arm above Dan’s head to steady himself and the other cupping Dan’s face.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, yourself.”

 

“Love you, baby.”

 

“Love you too, Daddy,” Dan echoed as Arin leaned in to nip at his collarbone. When Dan squealed, he did it again, sucking a bruise that would be barely hidden by Dan’s Starbomb outfit. Arin quietly admired the way purple and crimson bloomed immediately under the skin. Still mouthing at Dan’s shoulders and throat, he climbed off of Dan’s body. With a final kiss first to Dan’s sternum and then another to his lips, Arin nudged Dan’s thighs to signal him to spread his legs out to make room for Arin to sit. The curly haired man obliged with a soft sound and Arin settled on his knees between Dan’s thighs, looking at him with eyes full of adoration.

 

“This okay, baby?”

 

“It’d be more okay if you actually touched me.”

 

“Hey, don’t talk back to me. You know your place. Stay in it.”

 

Dan just nodded, knowing not to push it, moving himself up the pillows to a more comfortable sitting position. With a hand calloused from video game controllers, Arin cupped Dan through his underwear, which already had a damp spot from precum. Arin had a way of doing that to him with just a couple of words and well placed touches. Dan arched his whole body, trying simultaneously to escape the sensation and get more of it. Making the choice for both of them, Arin sat back and reached for the lube. Setting it by Dan’s thigh, he leaned down again, pressing open mouthed kisses to the taut skin of Dan’s hips, before pulling at the thin fabric of his boxers with his teeth. The older man squirmed and giggled. “Stop it, Arin!” Dan squealed. “Just-” Dan cut himself off with a growl as Arin tugged the boxers down to Dan’s knees with his mouth, letting the cool hotel air hit the heated skin of his dick. Instead of putting his mouth to use where Dan needed it so badly, Arin mouthed and nipped at the faded bruises he had left behind on Dan’s thighs the last time they’d been in bed together. Before his lover could protest, he straightened up, grabbing the lube and drizzling some over his fingers. He teased at Dan’s hole with his index finger.

 

“You ready, baby?”

 

“Ready to be yours.”

 

Arin could hardly argue with Dan when he was so greedy to be filled. Adding a touch more lube to his first two fingers, Arin slowly circled the puckered skin of Dan’s asshole, letting him relax before patiently pushing at the muscle with the blunt tips of his fingers, sinking into the hot, wet velvet of the man’s body. Dan clenched instinctively, then began to loosen up as Arin scissored his fingers. The discomfort of the intrusion bled into blinding pleasure quickly, and Dan wanted, needed, more. He let Arin know with a whine and a hand on his arm, and the younger man was more than happy to oblige.

 

“Come on, baby girl,” Arin gritted out. Dan’s hands were grasping at Arin’s biceps hard, trying desperately to ground himself as Arin thrust three fingers into his body. The heat of Dan was dizzying at the thousands of infinitesimal points where their bodies met and Arin could barely comprehend how blessed he was to be in between Dan’s skinny thighs. “You’re still so tight,” he babbled, “just pulling me into your body like a greedy little slut.” Dan choked out a soft litany of curses against Arin’s neck. Arin kept up his pace as he swallowed Dan’s praises with a hungry kiss. For several seconds, Dan’s lips moved soundlessly against Arin’s, before the two broke for a gasping breath.

 

“A-Arin, wait…”

 

“What did I say about calling me Arin?”

 

Dan took a shaky breath. “Sorry, Daddy…”

 

“Thank you, baby,” Arin replied, “now, what’s your color, sweetie?”

 

“Green, uh, it’s green, just…” Dan trailed off, appearing to have lost his train of thought.

 

“Come on, tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

 

“I’m just... I’m so close, I need…more...”

 

Arin’s fingers stilled, still stuffed inside Dan’s wet heat. The mischievous grin Arin wore wouldn’t have been out of place in a Grumps recording session. “Well, well, we can’t have that just yet, baby girl,” Arin murmured. Dan’s face fell. “Luckily, Daddy packed a ring for his pretty little girl. Your cock is gonna look so good with the pink ring I got for you.”

 

Dan groaned. Cock rings were absolutely torturous. Even when he and Arin were just exchanging blow jobs backstage or on the Grump couch, Dan was so sensitive that a touch in the right place could dismantle him. Being unable to cum while Arin used him like a toy was going to be unbearable in the most painful and delicious way. As was his nature, Arin always bought toys that were cute but incredibly effective, and this time was no exception. The cock ring Arin pulled from a secret pocket of his suitcase was pastel pink and ridged. The package it had been in was pale blue, reminding him of the Danny Sexbang costume. It reminded him, too, that Arin Hanson was never fair, in video games or in bed, and Dan adored and abhorred him for it.

 

“You know, Dan, it would almost a shame to make you squirm and suffer if I didn’t love watching you fall apart and beg me for something, anything,” Arin stated, smirking down at his impatient and already wrecked lover. Dan was a sight to behold, his wild hair spread like a halo on the pillow, his chest damp with sweat and peppered with fresh and faded hickeys.

 

“You son of a bitch,” Dan retorted, though his voice was little more than a whimper.

 

The room was filled suddenly with resounding noise as Arin slapped Dan across his left cheek, causing Dan’s head to jerk violently to the side. “Oh, okay. So my baby girl wants to be bad tonight, huh? You know, bad sluts don’t get treated so nicely. But maybe that’s what you want…”

 

“Please, Arin-”

 

“Shut your mouth, slut, or I’ll gag you. Now, for talking back to Daddy, I think you get five hits. After all, it’s such a shame to do too much damage to a masterpiece.” Dan made an indignant noise at the back of his throat. “That’s not enough?” Dan was silent. “Good girl. Let me put this ring on your pretty little cock and then you’ll get your punishment for being such a bad princess.”

 

Arin slicked Dan up before slipping the ring down Dan’s length and over his balls. When he was satisfied, Arin turned Dan over roughly, exposing the soft skin of his back and ass. Arin’s warm, calloused palms lay flat at the small of Dan’s back, warming him like sunshine. “You’re so beautiful, Dan. I could look at you all day.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

 

“See, you can be good for me when you want to, baby girl. You just like to be stubborn because you’re such a slut for pain, mmhmm. Okay, love, now count the hits.” Dan braced himself, knuckles turning white where they grasped the pillow under his head. Arin lifted his hand and brought it down against Dan’s ass, the sound echoing.

 

“One! Oh fuck…” Dan sucked in a breath as Arin drew back his hand again. “T-two, shit…I can’t…please, stop...Daddy...” Arin didn’t stop. Dan hadn’t safe worded, which meant he was still enjoying the roughness. After three more hits, he stopped to let Dan catch his breath.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby girl. See, you can be good for me, you just don’t want to because you think you’re above the rules. Isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Good little princess. Do you think you deserve for me to fuck that pretty little ass of yours, even after you were stubborn?” Arin cooed, now smoothing his hands over the sensitive skin where he had struck his boyfriend. To emphasize his point, he spread Dan’s cheeks to look at his hole, still loose from his fingers. “Look at you, baby girl, still so loose, like you were just made to be fucked, huh? Maybe that’s why you’re so stubborn. You want me to get rough and wreck you, so you just have to act out?”

 

Dan whimpered weakly, burying his face in the pillow in embarrassment. “Daddy…”

 

Without warning, Arin used his right hand to capture a handful of Dan’s hair and pull his head back harshly. “Show me your face, Dan. Let me see you. You’re so pretty, baby girl. Your cheeks get all pink, and you drool like a little puppy. So precious. See, you’re blushing. For me?”

 

Dan nodded as best he could with Arin’s hand controlling his range of movement. True to Arin’s words, his cheeks were flushed a deep pink, trailing down his neck under the stubble he had grown on tour. His lips, swollen from biting down to hold back moans, were parted slightly. His eyes were unfocused but full of need. Arin leaned down to kiss Dan, relaxing the hold in his hair. For a moment, the absolute control Arin had evaporated, and the two kissed with a pristine sweetness. Dan twisted his torso to deepen the kiss, and Arin let him, just enjoying the taste of Dan’s lips. When they separated, Dan looked so serene that for a moment Arin wanted nothing more than to put him on display for the world to see. But Dan was his treasure, only for his eyes. With a gentle hand under Dan’s hip, Arin flipped him over again, freeing his cock, which was dripping precum onto the sheets. Arin made a mental note to tip the housekeeping staff extra.

 

“Dan, baby.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“You ready for me?”

 

“Mmhmm.”  


Arin frowned. “Is that how good girls answer? Come on, Daddy asked you a question.”

 

“Yes, Daddy, please.”

 

“Beg me for it.”

 

Dan’s eyes widened. Arin really had him in the palm of his hand. He knew every weakness that Dan had, and he could play his body like Lord Phobos could play guitar. “Please, Ar, Daddy...please, I’ll be good for you, I promise…” Dan took a breath, the most incriminating things his brain could produce spilling willingly from his mouth. “I’m just a toy for you to use, Daddy, just a hole for you to fill. I’m all yours. Please, please, fuck me, I need it so bad. I need you, please.”

 

“You are being awful good, aren’t you? Okay, since you asked so nicely,” Arin said with a wicked grin. With a kiss to Dan’s thigh, he lifted both of Dan’s legs to fold against his chest. Instinctually, Dan pulled them up to expose his ass. Arin reached back to the bedside table for the lube, grabbing it and snapping the lid open. In the quiet of the room, the sound made Dan tense up. Arin could see his hole clench around nothing for a moment, and allowed himself to easily push two fingers inside his lover again. The older man whined impatiently.

 

“Alright, alright, you’ve been good, I won’t make you wait.” Using his free hand to slick himself, Arin scissored his fingers one more time, just to prepare Dan. Even though he could take a couple of Arin’s fingers, which were fairly thick, Arin was big, and for all his teasing and roughness, he wanted Dan to be safe and comfortable. “You ready, baby girl?”

 

“Please,” was all Dan could manage in return.

 

With a slick sound, Arin drew his fingers out of Dan, wiping the lube on the sheets, and replaced them with his cock. He went slow, holding Dan’s hips and watching his face for any sign of discomfort. All he saw was bliss, so he pushed in until his hips were flush with Dan’s bony ass. Dan let out a gush of breath that he had been unintentionally holding in as Arin bottomed out.

 

“Jesus, Arin, you-you’re so _big_ …” Dan breathed out, eyes rolling back in his head as Arin began to thrust into him. Arin worked up a rhythm, fast and rough, just as Dan needed it. Each time he pulled back, Arin let out a soft grunt. It complimented the almost musical moans that Dan was releasing.

 

“You’re so tight,” Arin sighed, “so hot, Christ, Dan, this is what I mean, you’re just made for me, like a toy but just for me. I never wanna stop fucking you, Dan. You’re so good, baby girl.” Dan couldn’t think of anything to say, too consumed with pleasure as Arin slammed into him. The noise he made when Arin finally hit his prostate was filthy, like something straight out of a campy porno. Arin sped up, and Dan just kept making little mewling noises as Arin hit his sweet spot again and again. He was dizzy with arousal, but with the cock ring on, he was forced to let it build up like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch.

 

“Daddy…” Dan whined.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“Need to cum, Daddy.”

 

“Too bad, baby girl. You’re just for me to use, to fill up. Maybe if you make Daddy feel good, then I’ll think about letting you cum. Do you understand?”

 

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

 

Digging his blunt nails into the skin above the curve of Dan’s pelvic bone, Arin got rougher, thrusting erratically into the heat of his lover, who was clenching and releasing his muscles uncontrollably with desperation. For a short while, Arin, still in his dominant headspace, babbled praise and filth, and Dan, half crazy with arousal and aborted anticipation, just took it, just as he took Arin into his body like a puzzle piece fitting into the empty space it was designed for. Some part of Dan registered that Arin was nearing orgasm, judging by the way his movements became random and unsteady, still rough but softening around the edges. Having lost his filter long ago, Dan began to attempt to string together coherent sentences.

 

“Daddy, did...did I make you clo-close? Did....”

 

“Yeah, my good girl. You made Daddy, _shit,_ yeah, made me feel so good,” Arin grunted out, though his words were interspersed with moans and whimpers of Dan’s name. “You’ve been so good, Dan.”

 

Dan had the sense not to beg to cum, but he focused all the errant energy he had left to clench especially hard around Arin. He got the desired result as Arin slowed his thrusts and spilled inside him, the hot liquid feeling strange and pleasant in a way Dan never quite got used to. Arin pulled out slowly, savoring the drag of Dan’s ring of muscle trying valiantly to keep him in. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Arin admired his handiwork. Dan was panting and mewling, his cock, still trapped in the pretty pink ring, swollen and purpling. Arin’s cum was leaking from his loose hole, little droplets sliding down his crack. Unable to resist, Arin ran a finger down the vein on the underside of Dan’s cock. Dan twitched and groaned, so keyed up he couldn’t think.

 

“Tell you what, baby.” Arin’s voice was breathy.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“M’gonna take this ring off and let you cum, but I won’t touch your pretty cock. And you can’t touch it either, because you’ve been a bad girl.”

 

“I know,” Dan whispered, more to himself than to Arin.

 

“I know my little princess so well, though. You don’t need me to touch you there. You just need something in your ass and you’ll be gone in an instant. Isn’t that right?”

 

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Dan’s voice was wrecked, but the sweet feigned innocence shone through.

 

“Because I’m such a nice and generous Daddy, I’ll lick your slutty little hole clean. Even though no one wants to fuck a loose whore like you anymore. You’re already dripping, like a cheap slut who needs to be plugged up just to sleep at night. But I’m going to clean you with my mouth, and you will cum from that. Understood?”

 

Dan nodded, cheeks hot from the filth that Arin was muttering to him. Arin knew how much he loved being eaten out. It was a treat, and it made him lose control and cum harder than he normally did. There was something about Arin’s tongue caressing a part of him that felt filthy and intimate that drove Dan mad. When Arin had first suggested it, Dan had been mortified to let Arin taste that part of him, but he’d quickly come around to it, and he often begged Arin to eat him out.

 

“Say it out loud, baby, or I’ll leave you here all night.”

 

“Yes, daddy, _please_ ,” Dan let out hurriedly, struck by the threat, empty though it was.

 

With a sweet smile, Arin slid his body down the bed so that he could more comfortably eat out his boyfriend. It really was such a special thing to do that he cherished it, especially because Dan loved it so much. Easing the ring off of Dan’s cock, Arin dove down to bury his face in the hot cleft of Dan’s ass. He shoved his tongue into the loose muscle of Dan’s hole, tasting lube and his own cum as well as something unique to Dan. Dan nearly screamed as Arin bit down lightly on his rim, teasing the tired muscle with his teeth. He did scream when Arin pressed his thumb into his perineum while his tongue explored inside. Overstimulated but still desperate for more, Dan tried to roll his hips against Arin’s face, only to be thwarted by a firm, warm palm on his hip. Arin collected the cum and sweat on the tip of his tongue and pushed it back into Dan. Dan hissed at the feeling of Arin’s beard against his over sensitive ass. It was a trick that Arin loved, rubbing the hair against Dan’s ass and thighs when he ate him out to leave burns that Dan would feel for days. He knew that when Dan danced in the Starbomb version of his Danny Sexbang costume, the spandex would rub against the beard burns and Dan would be reminded of how much his Daddy loved him. It occured to Arin, too, that this had all started because Dan had been dancing a little too sensually, showing off what only belonged to Arin. The scratches from his beard and the bruises from where he had grasped Dan’s hips ought to teach him not to do that again. Arin laved his tongue over the scratches before licking at Dan’s puckered muscle again.

 

After a minute or so of unbearable pleasure, unable to put his feelings into words, Dan simply tugged on Arin’s hair gently to let him know that he was on the brink of orgasm. Arin didn’t let up. If anything, he was rougher, shoving his tongue in and out of Dan’s hole, and applying pressure to his prostate from the outside. Before long, Dan was releasing, his body tensing and then relaxing completely. Arin stopped, looking up at Dan, who looked as though he had nearly blacked out from the pleasure. Dan let out a sated sigh as Arin left one more kiss just above Dan’s mess of pubic hair.

 

“ _Thank you, Daddy._ "

 

—

 

For a while, the room was silent. Dan was sprawled on the bed, his body still strung out and his mind slowly regaining function. Arin had wiped himself and Dan down and was now tracing incomprehensible shapes into Dan’s warm back. Dan was fighting off sleep when Arin piped up again. “You’re so royal, Dan.”

 

“Am I….missing something?”

 

“A pillow princess _and_ a size queen. That’s like double royalty,” Arin stated with a smirk. Dan swatted at him lazily, missing entirely in his post-orgasm stupor.

 

“I may be royalty, but you still rule me, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was bad, right? Sorry if you made it to the end of this mess. Leave a comment! I'll love you forever!!!


End file.
